Cigarettes
by momogo7
Summary: Ino finds solace in Asuma's cigarettes. shikaino.DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!


Quietly Ino stumbled through the night, her tears blurring her vision making it even harder to find her way on this starless night. Silently moving along the forest path, she looked desperately for the route that would lead her to her favourite place; her flowery haven among the many twisted dark trees. After what felt like hours, she arrived at the meadow and collapsed to the soft ground. With tears still pouring down her face she struggled to free her father's lighter from her pocket before shakily opening her sensei's old carton of cigarettes. The stick felt awkward in her hand as desperately tried to produce a flame from the rusty lighter with her suddenly clumsy and sweaty hands.

'I've got to hurry, Kami knows it's only a matter of time before Shikamaru realizes that I stole the cigarettes from his jacket pocket; he'll come looking for me soon.'

The lighter struck. Gasping in awe, Ino quickly shoved the cigarette into her mouth and lit the tip. Breathing in to properly kindle the cigarette, she ignored the irritation it caused in the back of her throat. Once satisfied that it would not be going out anytime soon, she quickly took the cigarette into both hands watching the smoke rise in front of her.

"Sensei," she whispered softly, "I need your advice." The smoke began to coil and curl around her as if to embrace her in a hug. Encouraged by this she continued, this time with a watery smile gracing her face.

"I've been good, I've watched over Chouji and Shikamaru just like you told me to. But, Sensei, I don't know what to do! You told me not to lose to her, Sakura, in ninjutsu, but I can't compete with her! Her skills as a medic are so much better than mine and she keeps on getting stronger. But I, I haven't improved at all! I don't know what's wrong with me! I'm horrible and a failure! And love," her cries intensified to the point where she was barely gasping out her words. "Oh Kami, Sensei, I'm a fool! Sasuke, h-he never, never sparred me a s-second glance, and n-now S-sai!" she couldn't go on, all her concentration shifted to controlling the sobs that violently shook through her body. She clutched the cigarette closer to her not caring where the ashes fell or if the stick ruined or charred her clothes. After several minutes her sobs subsided back to streams of silent tears. Wiping her face with the back of her hand, she reclined back into the cold grass.

"What am I to do…" she mumbled to the cloudy dark sky.

'_Ino, don't give up…'_

Gasping, her wide eyes scanned the area. She could have sworn she just heard…

'_I told you to not loose to Sakura, not become her…'_

"Sensei?"

'_Ino… do what is best for you, love the one who is best for you.'_

"Best for me?"

'_Someone who cares and loves you…'_

The smile on her face grew. Ino gazed at the cigarette, "Sensei, I won't give up." She gently lowered it to the ground, then twisted and pushed it to put it out.

"Thank you," she murmured, the last of her tears now falling on what remained of her sensei's cigarette.

"Ino?" She turned to see Shikamaru standing behind her with a concerned look gracing his face.

She pushed herself up to her feet, and giving him a sad smile she offered him the cigarette carton.

"Here, sorry for taking them like that." He slowly reached out to take the pack out of her hands and delicately put them back into the pocket of his jacket. Ino's smile widened as she turned around, making her way down the hill. She stopped and turned back to face him.

"Are you coming or not?" Shikamaru smiled.

"Right behind you, troublesome woman."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She noiselessly made her way down the beaten path, the ragged and worn cigarette packet held tightly in her hand. Thoughts of worry swam through her mind.

'He should have been back by now, he should be home where he belongs,' she thought as the meadow finally appeared before her.

She struggled to lower herself to a sitting position on the grass.

"Sensei, you better have some more words of encouragement for me," she mumbled as she pulled a cigarette from the box. She felt around her pockets, trying to find her late father's old lighter.

"Looking for something?" She turned around to see her husband standing there, her lighter in his hand. She struggled to stand up, excited to see him for the first timein weeks. He chuckled at her efforts.

"Stay there, I'm not going anywhere," he said as he sat behind her, pulling her into his arms. She snuggled into his embrace, enjoying the feel of him holding her.

"What took you so long?"

"We ran into some complications; the kids these days never listen."

"I thought something had happened to you," she murmured, leaning back further into his arms.

"I'll never leave you," he said, planting a soft kiss on her temple.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too; even if you're an old hag. OW!"


End file.
